


О Чертогах Людей (Из сомнительной легендарики)

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Говорят, у валиэ Ниенны нет своих Майар. Но это еще не означает, что у нее нет помощников.





	О Чертогах Людей (Из сомнительной легендарики)

Говорят, у валиэ Ниенны нет своих Майар. Но это еще не означает, что у нее нет помощников.  
Говорят, что в чертогах ее брата, там, где не успевает появиться она сама, появляются две золотоволосых девы. Едва ли не всегда их видят по отдельности, но многие души догадываются, что они делают общее дело, потому что похожи не только видом.  
Говорят, что едва ли не всегда направляются они в Чертоги Людей. Ведь время, что проводят Люди в Чертогах Намо - не просто остановка в пути, или краткий его отрезок от одной двери до другой. Человеку тоже нужно обдумать свою жизнь,чтобы суметь двинуться дальше. Но кто-то боится, а у кого-то нет сил даже собраться с мыслями, и кажется - нет сил даже существовать...  
Одна из них умеет пробудить светлые воспоминания даже у тех, у кого они, казалось бы, бесследно исчезли под грузом скорби, кому представляется, что будет просто-напросто больно вспомнить что-то доброе после всего зла, что совершилось - или было совершено ими самими. Она не говорит, что горести или зло перестали существовать или не имеют значения. Она напоминает о том, что существуют и имеют силу не только они.  
Другая чаще приходит к тем, кому кажется, что совершили они что-то ужасное, чему нет прощения и что невозможно вовсе исправить - а значит, двигаться дальше страшно (не ожидает ли там возмездие?) или бессмысленно (что это может изменить?). Она говорит с ними... другие не услышат, о чем, и никто из собеседников не расскажет. Но те, с кем она говорила, рано или поздно сумеют выйти за границы своего отчаяния и двинуться дальше.  
Те, кто видел их издалека, говорят иногда, что девы эти - из Ваньяр, что они пошли в ученице в Валиэ Скорби, чтобы так, не беря в руки оружия, сражаться с Искажением.  
Те, кто так говорят, ошибаются в их происхождении, но не ошибаются в цели.  
В их семье были те, кто сражался с Морготом прежде,- и даже предсказания упоминает по меньшей мере одного, кто будет сражаться с ним в Последней битве.  
А пока длится их война.  
Кто знает - по их ли собственной просьбе, по решению Валар или милости Эру?  
Дева Смеха и Дева Скорби.  
Лалайт и Ниенор.

3:00 07.02.2012

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно Утраченными Сказаниями и рядом фанфов.


End file.
